Core
by Kaiyote
Summary: Season 1. Tai and the rest of the destineds must find Matt before it's to late. Maybe Taito in future
1. Chapter 1

Matt ran away hard from the rest of the digidestineds. Gabumon followed along behind, running slightly.   
  
"Matt wait up!" Gabumon weezed behind Matt, after breaking out in a full run.   
  
"Go away Gabu! Please," Matt whispered the last part. He had to be alone right now.   
  
"But Matt!" Gabumon said.   
  
"GO!" Matt yelled, increasing his speed. Matt kept on running. Not really noticing that Gabumon had left him.   
  
Matts vision blurred slightly as tears went down his face. He stopped running, as more tears streamed down his face.   
  
_'He doesn't need me. He never needed. Never. I've been lying to myself.'_ Matt thought to himself over and over again.   
  
He started walking again. Shoufling his feet, and keeping his head down. He didn't notice the shadow from the tree. Or the fact that something was speeding toward him. Until he felt a sharp pain in his head. And everything went black.   
  
The thing that hit him began to drag him to a giant house. The thing was none other than Puppetmon.   
  
  
  


*** *** *** ***

  


_Back with the rest of the digidestineds_

  
  


Tai and every one but TK were telling TK how glad it was to have him back.   
  
"We're so glad you're back. Oh thank goodness. Were you hurt?" could be heard.   
  
"No, I wasn't hur-" TK replied to Sora, but stopped when he couldn't find or see Matt anywhere.   
  
"Where's Matt?" TK asked, surprised that Matt wasn't here.   
  
"Well I, I saw him over th-there," Joe stuttered. He pointed over toward the left hand-side of the clearing. "Well he was there."   
  
Just then Gabumon came out of the clearing, a sad look on his face.   
  
"Where's Matt?" Tai asked worriedly.   
  
"I- he. He ran off. I chased after him but he told me to go away," Gabumon sighed.   
  
"You left him out there **alone**!" roared Tai. Afraid that his friend, though he'd never admit it, would get hurt.   
  
"Tai!" Sora shouted. A little mad Tai would be so mean to Matts digimon.   
  
"I'm sorry Gabumon," Tai sighed, "It's just...what if puppetmon catched him?"   
  
"We might as well go see if Puppetmon has Matt. If not we can just destory Puppetmon," Izzy said.   
  
  
  


*** *** *** ***

  


_To Matt_

  
  


Puppetmon finally reached his '_play_' house. After dragging Matt. Who now had little cuts and bruises all over him.   
  
Three hours later Matt woke up with a major headache, and a little blood trickling into his eyes. He suspected Puppetmon hurt him from the room around him. Which was filled with 'toys'.   
  
Surprisingly no one was watching Matt. Matt slowly crept toward the door which was slightly open. He went faster to the door. He opened it slowly and peered out. He saw no one and ran out the door. There was a hall and stairs leading down. He ran to the stairs and got down them. He was about to open the door, when he heard to words.   
  
**"Puppet Pummel!"**   
  
Before Matt could move an inch the attack hit him. Sending him flying to the wall. He hit his head and the world went black yet again. The sound of the attack was heard by more than just every one in the house.   
  
  
  


*** *** *** ***

  


_Back with the rest of the digidestineds_

  
  


"Uh, guys," Mimi asked, "What was that sound?"   
  
"I don't know, but it's probably trouble!" Tai yelled running toward the sound.   
  
Five hours later the tired digidestineds saw a huge house in front of them.   
  
  
  


*** *** *** ***

  


_To Matt_

  
  
Matt up grogily to a splitting headache. He guessed he'd been out for an hour.   
  
Matt stood up, finding that he wasn't chained. He grasped the wall as the world started spinning.   
  
A cackling voice spoke out, "Are you Matt, holder of the crest of Friendship?"   
  
Matt, to dazed to make real sense of anything, nodded in reply.   
  
The voice whispered good. Matt suddenly felt better. No almost blacking out or being dizzy.   
  
  
  
Piedmon grinned as he stepped into the room. His planning was running perfectly. He grinned even more as Matt started to back away.   
  
"Matt you will help us, the dark masters, turn into Mega-Mega's. Now Matt you'll help us won't you?" Piedmon growled, stepping even more closer to Matt.   
  
"Never!" Matt shouted, backing into a wall   
  
Piedmon threw a ball of energy at Matt twice. Enjoying Matt's scream.   
  
"No what was that answer again?" Piedmon said. Three balls of energy in each of his hands.   
  
"Ne-never," Matt wheezed.   
  
The six balls of energy flew at Matt. He managed to avoid to blast but not the remaining four. Still no answer came from Matt.   
  
Piedmon walked over to the crouching Matt on the floor and kicked him in the ribs a couple of times.   
  
"**What is your answer!**" Pidemon yelled in Matts face, picking Matt off the ground.   
  
"Yes," Matt whimpered, slumping to the ground.   
  
"Good!" Piedmon said, "Now just read this," Piedmon said again. Handing Matt an old crumpled looking piece of paper.   
  
Matt coughed, before whispering, "The bearer of friendship shines through the light. He gives other people the power to fight." "I give the dark masters the power to be. There darkness shall cloud the light. Darkness is all you shall see." "Give me the Mega-Mega Core!"   
  
After Matt said all of that a pulsing black mist-light surrounded him. After it disipeared a black crystal ball was left in front of Matt. soon after the crystal apeared Matt fainted   
  
  
  


*** *** *** ***

  


_Back with the rest of the digidestineds. 30mins later_

  
  


"Come on!" Tai shouted.   
  
The others plus Tai were running at the house, full speed. They had just seen a black beem shoot out of the house.   
  
The doors burst to the house burst poen as the digidestineds enetered. The house was very dark inside. As if a dark esence were about it.   
  
Mimi shivered with fear. While TK hung on to Sora in fear. Three dark figures appraoched the destineds. One carrying a figure.   
  
The one carrying the figure threw it at them. The figure who was throne was an unconcious Matt.   
  
"Matt!" Tai and TK shouted running toward the figure. Suddenly a bright light filled the room.   
  
The dark masters which were slowly moving toward the destineds completely stopped once the light filled the room.   
  
A soft voice entered the room, "Hello children," "I fear that I was late, terribly late. I'm sorry."   
  
"What happened to the dark masters? Who are you?" Tai said looking wildly around the room.   
  
"They are frozen in time. And I am the core. You see Matt had to help the one you call Piedmon, if not he'd surely be killed. All of you have a core, or power to make something powerful than it is. Matt unfortunetly had a very powerful core in him. It was the darkness or Mega-Mega one,"   
  
"Courage has the light and Mega-Mega one, Love has the one that makes every one love each other, ect." "I am the guardian of the cores. I could not for some reason make his core, er, stay with me, like all of yours."   
  
"You must hurry now! We have very little time! If a person loses their core they'll die quickly. Each of you must concentrate on Matt. The more love, courage, and friendship with him you have the faster you'll recreate his Core. Which ever one of you recreates it first go to Matt and place it toward his crest. I can only leave the Dark Masters frozen for another thirty minutes, which is all time Matt has. Hurry!"   
  
With that the voice disappeared. While every one concentrated on Matt.   
  
  
  
tbc 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamier: If I owned digimon it only be stuff about season one and Matt. It's not. POV means Point of View.

Chapter Two: Healing   
  
  
  
  


_Tai's POV_

  
I stepped closer to Matt, and felt tears come to my eyes.   
  
His face was pale and white, with a slight blue silver tint to it. There were also scratches and small cuts on his arms and face.   
  
_'Matt,' I thought, 'Come on! I know you can survive this. I- we would really deeply miss you. Please! I know I won't admit it to you, but you're my best friend in the whole world. Matt, I......'_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly a bright light hovered in front of Tai. It glowed with a deep blue light, but also with a orange tint. The light around it sparkled with pink, light blue, purple, red, deep green, yellow, gold.   
  
When the light disappeared it fell gently into Tai's awaiting hands. Tai placed it by Matt's crest. The light, which was now a crystal, hovered above Matt's crest. It disappeared above where Matt's heart was.   
  
Tai, who was close to Matt, pulled away sharply as Matt jumped to his feet.   
  
"What happened?" Matt asked Tai.   
  
"You don't know? We'll tell you soon, but first we have to deal with the Dark Masters," Tai responded. Glaring at the Dark Masters.   
  
In slow motion Matt turned around right as the Dark Masters started movibng slowly. Piedmon growled and summoned another ball of energy. Piedmon was about to throw the ball at Matt and the rest of them. When a bright light erupted from Matt and Tai.   
  
The light was a Deep Blue and a Deep Orange color. It flew towards Piedmon and the rest of the Dark Masters. When the light hit the Dark Masters they all flew backwards, slowly disenigrating.   
  
After the light and Dark Masters disappeared Matt colloasped.   
  
"Matt!" the destinds yelled. They all ran toward him. Tai, who was already by Matt, sank to the floor.   
  
"Let's get out of here, now," Tai whispered to Sora who was next to him.   
  
Sora nodded as Tai collasped too. The destinds who hadn't collasped helped carry Matt and Tai outside. A little far from the house.   
  
"Why aren't they awake yet?" Sora and Mimi asked Joe worriedly.   
  
"I -" but Joe was interupted.   
  
The soft voice, known as the core said, "They are just very tired. I'm suprised they could use there cores. Very little people can. I believe you have a friend named Geni. I will transport you to him, to rest and... talk."   
  
After the voice vanished a gold light surronded all the destinds and digimon.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own digimon, wish I did though. Thanks to all who reviewed!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
When the light stopped the digimon and destinds were in a house. An old man walked up to him, he was Geni.   
  
"Hi Geni," a few of the destinds whispered, looking sadly at their no-yet-awoken friends.   
  
"Ah," Geni said, "I see you've arrived here fine. Well except the state Matt and Tai. I suppose you wish to know why you are here?" Geni asked as Tai groaned and woke up.   
  
"What was that Geni?" Tai sleepily said.   
  
"Tai!" Sora and Kari exclaimed hugging him.   
  
"Oh, the core brought you here. I would wait for Matt here to wake up, but I'm afraid we've not the time."   
  
"Well you see the co-" Geni was interupted by a glow of light and the same gentle voice.   
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't get here at the same time as all of you, but I needed to see about a certain...matter. You see when piedmon, er, took Matt's core he should have destroyed it. Instead he didn't, which means Matt has two cores. Now usually that good, but that's if they are both in him. One is, but the one piedmon took isn't. I looked and looked for the other core, but I could not find it. I'm afraid that there might be a digimon who....took it."   
  
"What does it mean if that 'digimon' took it? Would that be bad?" Izzy questioned.   
  
"Well since the digimon took it, it means Matt could become under her control, he most likely will only have very little strength. And that would be bad. The digimon who may have taken it, which I'm she she did, is seimeiryokumon. Seimeiryokumon is a digimon who used to be the keeper of the cores, or helper of keeping the cores. She tried to use them to make her powerful and control everyone. When I, the controler and keeper of the cores, found out I banished her from ever seeing me or using a core. Of course if she got some one else to take out someones corei I wouln't be able to stop her. You would already have to rescure friendships core, so you must destroy Seimeiryoku also." The core replied.   
  
"I also agree, Seimeiryoku must be stopped," Geni nodded his head in agreement.   
  
"But what about Matt?" TK and Tai asked.   
  
"You'll have to take him with you. I suggest one of you let me use some of your cores power to make Matt regain more strength," the core said, "But! if you do both of you shall be connected. If one of you gets hurt the other will feel it."   
  
"I, I will," Tai said stepping forward.   
  
"Er, alright. I guess. You've used up some of your strength, but not as much as friendships. Anyways you'll both get better fast, since you were the one to revive his core."   
  
You could here the Core chant a few soft words and Tai gasp. Then a moan and groan from Matt.   
  
"What happened?" asked Matt yawning.   
  
"Why don't you come with me Matt?" asked Geni, leading Matt into another room.   
  
An hour later Matt and Geni came out of the room. Matt looking a bit drained of energy, Geni looking tired and glum.   
  
"You should be off now," whispered the core.   
  
The destinds nodded and left. Izzy ran back a minute later to the room where Geni and The Core were talking quietly.   
  
"Where are we supposed to go?" Izzy gasped.   
  
"I already put it in your computer, Izzy," Geni said, "Now hurry back to the others."   
  
Izzy ran back to where the others who were sitting by a tree. "I know where to go now!" he said.   
  
"Where?" asked Matt and Tai.   
  
"Right here guys," Izzy said. Pointing to a red 'X' on his computer screen.   
  
The 'X' was surronded by a forest it looked like. It also looked like there was two lakes near by it. One which they'd have to go through, or around.   
  
"When are we gonna get there???" Mimi whinned while Joe covered his ears.   
  
"In a day or two. Maybe four if we're not lucky," Izzy said, while the rest of destinds moaned. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own digimon, wish I did though. Thanks to all who reviewed!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come one lets go!" Matt and Tai ergured every one else to move. They had taked a short, but well needed, brake. After walking a mile in a dark forest.   
  
"But my feet hurt!!!" Mimi complained after standing up from where she was sitting.   
  
Joe also got up saying, "I think we should rest awhile longer. I still need to bandage both of you," referring to Matt and Tai, "Plus Kari and TK."   
  
They had to walk through the forest blindly, really. The tree were all scrounched up together, and no light shone through their branches. All of them had recieved a few cut ands scrape because of the trees.   
  
Matt and Tai both were hurt the most. While trying to lead them on, Tai, had triped over a rather large tree stump. He had recieved a but and bump on his head. Seconds after that Matt forehead had started to bleed.   
  
Matt had also injured himself. He had suggested he climb a tree. While climbing one of the large trees. Some sort of digimon in the tress had gotten scared while Matt was climbing the tree it was in. The digimon had pushed Matt off. Luckily Matt was close to the ground. Matt had landed on a pile of leaves, but fell on his arm. It wasn't hurt badly, it would just be sore. Unfortunatly Tai got that injury.   
  
After a few minutes of thinking Tai sighed. "Fine! We'll stay, but only for fifteen minutes."   
  
Joe shook his head as Mimi shouted yes excitedly. He stood up again and quickly brought out some badages from his bag. He walked over to Tai and carefully bandaged Tai's head. Tai hissed softly and complained for about a second. Then said, "Wow, my head doesn't hurt!". Of course a second later, before he even got to Matt, Matt said the exact same thing.   
  
Joe took out some more bandages then wrapped them around Matt's arm. Matt didn't his at all. But Joe could tell from Matt's eyes that it hurt a little. By the time Joe was done with Matt and Tai **and** Mimi, who insisted Joe look at her foot, it was already thirty minutes past the time Tai said to leave.   
  
"Izzy?" Tai asked, "How much farther?"   
  
"By what I can tell, one more day and we should be to the lake -" Izzy said calmly.   
  
"I though we didn't have to get to the lake," Matt interupted.   
  
"It seems we, er, mistook one of the paths. The fastests way now would be to go through or around the lake. As I was saying, after we reach the lake it should take a halfday to get through or go around it. After that it should take about five hours to get to her castle," Izzy said again.   
  
"Lets go then everyone," Tai shouted. Jumping to his feet.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Seimeiryoku castle   
  
A small black crystal sphere was set into a black hand. The person who held it spoke softly, but menicingly at the same time. "So they think they can get here, huh? As long as I have mizumon and gogyoumon they will never reach here."   
  
Seimeiryokumon walked toward the mirror in her room. It was no ordinary mirror though. Instead of her reflection, which was dark purple hair, black skin, and glowing silver eyes. Was one digimon. Gogyoumon, an element digimon.   
  
Gogyoumon has four forms. Water; a blue haired, blue skinned, blue eyed looking digimon. Fire; a red skinned, red eyed, red haired looking digimon. Wind; a white haired, white skinned, silver eyed looking digimon. And finally earth; the most powerful of all the four forms; she had green hair which were snakes, brown skin, and green eyes.   
  
Gogyoumon could also split into her four forms for one of her most lethal attack, Raging Elements. The first form is Fire, which mostly uses fire baised attacks and can control fire attacks. Second is Water, which uses water attacks and can control fish. Third is Wind, which uses winds based attacks to litterly blow her enemies away, Wind can also mask who she is. And lastly is Earth, she is the most powerful because she can control all the elements attacks. She can also use snakes attacks. And is partly a snake.   
  
"Gogyoumon!" shouted Seimeiryokumon.   
  
"Yesss massster?" hissed Gogyoumon, who was in her Earth form.   
  
"Go to the forest outside my castle. Lure the digidestinds to the clearing, the one that's an hour behind the lake. Make sure that you lead them to the lake. Once you get to the lake pretend to...."   
  
"That'sssss the plan?" asked Gogyoumon.   
  
"Yes, now go!!!" yelled Seimeiryokumon as Gogyoumon's reflection disappear.   
  
  
  
  
  
~A/N: Yeah like i'm gonna tell you the plan, sorry, but i think this is more interesting~   
  
  
  
Back wit the destinds.   
  
  
The destinds had been walking for two hours. A few complaints being thrown around every so often. But no one backing them up. Tk and Kari were looking around widly evry so often also, when ever a sound was heard.   
  
Matt was staying back behind the group. He kept getting this feeling, like some one was watching him. And he kept hearing whispers around him.   
  
Tai was also feeling that same feeling. He couldn't help but glance back at Matt. Tai stared into Matt's eye, Matt gave Tai a grim look. Suddenly a soft voice came out, "Destinds!" it called out, "Hurry to me, fast! To the clearing by the lake."   
  
Izzy looked at his map and saw the clearing, it take about half a day to get there if they ran.   
  
"Come on, everyone!" shouted Tai who had started running. Following Izzy who was in front of him leading the way.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Seimeiryokumon's castle.   
  
  
Seimeiryokumon laughed evily. Looking through her mirror at the destinds.   
  
'My plan is working perfectly' she whicpered to herself. She'd have to go see Mizumon.   
  
  
tbc   
  
  
  
Thanks to all the pplz that review! IS anything wrong with the story that needs fixing? Oh and do ya like my digimon names? 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own digimon, wish I did though. Thanks to all who reviewed!!!  
**Notes:** Sei is Seimeiryokumon's shorter name to call her by. Really sorry it took so long, I just couldn't think of anything. Mabe if I stay up really late tonight to watch Digimon, when it comes on for me I'll get more inspuration.  
  
  
**::Reviewers::**  
  
**No-Name** - Why no Taito? Why why why?  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Gogyoumon sighed and hovered on the ground. Moving every so often. 'They should be here any minute now,' she sighed again.   
  
Of course it had been about two hours before she had talked to them. They should be there, where she was, in a matter of minutes. But she was getting impateint. She heard a few voices a few yards away.   
  
"Destinds hurry before it's to late!!!" she mimicked her voice, as The Cores. Floating behind a giant tree.   
  
  
  
  
  
"You guys I have a bad feeling about this," Matt said. He could just feel an evil presences coming from the place where the clearing was. He saw Tai give him a questioning look. Matt glared back, causing Tai to only shake his head.   
  
"It doesn't matter, Matt," Tai snapped, "We have to go see the Core." Tai continued walking, unable to run anymore. They'd been running for about two hours on-end. Barely, if at all, stopping to rest. "Come on," Tai urgured again.   
  
About ten minutes later they entered the bright clearing. There was soft light-green grass there. Clumps of flowers could be seen around every so often. It was a rather large clearing, more like a field. with the forest sounding it.   
  
The destinds and digmon looked around, forgetting that The Core could only be heard, from what they had seen, or rather heard.   
  
Sudden'y a distinct shrill laugh filled the clearing. It turned into four sounds of laughter. Then suddenly back into one.   
  
"Muahahahaha," laughed a floating figure coming out behind the tree. She had flamed hair, and bright glowing red eyes. Her skin looked shiny and was a dark blood red color. Behind her looked like there was a flaming wall.   
  
"What are or shall I say who are you?" Tai demanded.   
  
Ignoring the question the figure spoke out, "I can't believe you fell for it! Muahaha. I thought you'd be smarter than that. Oh, I'm Gogyoumon. You'll all be easily defeated! "   
  
Without waiting for Gogyoumon to attack. The destinds told their digimon to digivole.   
  
  
  
After the digimon digivolved they attacked 'her'. She just held up her hand and a wall of fire surroned her, and all the attack excepts for Zudomon's worked.   
  
  
  
  
  
**~After the battle**   
  
  
"I can't believe we beat Gogyu-whatever, finally," Mimi groaned softly, wiping some dirt off her face.   
  
"Um," Izzy said, while looking at his computer.   
  
"What is it Izzy?" Tentomon asked, flying by Izzy.   
  
"Well, uh," Izzy mumbled, seeing every one was looking at him now.   
  
Izzy continued, "Well, it says here that Gogyoumon is an element digimon."   
  
"Izzy," Sora asked, "What does that mean?"   
  
"Well, it either means we totally destroyed her, or..."   
  
"Well what is it?" Matt exclaimed.   
  
"Or she's just left and has five other forms; wind, fire, water, earthe, and her all ememtal form," Izzy said slowly, nodding his head as he looked at his computer.   
  
  
  
  
  
**~Seimeiryoku's Castle**   
  
  
"Well, what happened?" Sei asked the kneeling forms of Gogyoumon   
  
"Well," Fire said.   
  
"We left," Water said.   
  
"As you told," Earth said.   
  
"Us too," Wind said.   
  
"Good, good. My plan is working perfectly. All of you reform whatever, just go hide. Oh and make sure none of you kill yourselves or die," with that Sei waved her hand and they disappeared.   
  
"Send Mizumon and Water in!" Sei shouted.   
  
At once a drip sound could be heard. Suddenly it stopped, and an almost transparent blue water figure appeared in front of Sei. Gogyoumon's Water form also appeared.   
  
"Both of you..." Sei started.   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
